The Battered, Lonely Lighthouse
by BlackInkedObsession
Summary: Derek is possibly falling for quiet, shy, sweat kid of Beacon Hills. And just as Derek could possibly be ready to open up to him about what he is, Stiles and Scott decide to get involved. (This is a slight AU. Starts somewhere within season 2. Jackson is not the Kanima, yet. Isaac has not been bitten.)
1. Chapter 1: Anchors

_**Chapter 1: Anchors**_

"_I don't understand this life you lead." - _Jake Bugg, _Simple Pleasures_

"Dude! I finally figured it out!"

"Figured _what _out?"

Stiles gave Scott a look that said _haven't you been listening to me!_ Though, knowing Stiles, that could mean today, yesterday, this week, or this month.

The two friends were sitting in Lit. class. The teacher had assigned a partner worksheet (big mistake), so they were able to talk without being interrupted or overheard.

Stiles flailed his arms around, "Derek! Anchors! Werewolves!"

"Okay, okay," Scott chuckled. Sometimes it was hard to take Stiles's anger serious with the way he reacted. "Just explain it to me again."

Stiles threw his hands up in defeat before explaining what he had already talked about with Scott. "Okay. You know how Derek talks about werewolves needing to find anchors for control."

Scott nodded. Whatever theory Stiles had, he seemed to believe it was important. Then again, he thought it was important for Scott to see _Star Wars. _Or was it, _Star Trek?_ Scott couldn't remember, so he let Stiles continue.

"Alright. So, an anchor can be an emotion, feeling, thought, belief, etc…."

"And it can be represented by an item," Scott jumped in. He didn't want Stiles to think he was completely clueless to what he was talking about.

"Or… A person." Stiles smiled his little devious smile, like there was some inside joke between them.

Mind blank, Scott stated dumbly, "Okay…So?"

"Your anchor is love a.k.a. Allison," Stiles counted off with his fingers. "Jackson has Lydia. Boyd and Erica are each other's anchors."

Scott nodded.

"But Derek's anchor is anger. He's an Alpha and unless we want a rerun of Peter anytime soon he needs to get a new anchor."

"Okay, I really don't know where you're going with this."

Stiles did his '_Oh my God! How are we even friends?'_ face. "We need to find Derek a girlfriend."

Scott raised his eyebrows, _Are you serious._

"Or… Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You think Derek's gay."

"I don't know if he is _gay_ but I do know he is interested in this one guy."

"Derek told you he liked some 'guy'?"

"Well, no. But, but, but…" Stiles launched into defending himself at his friend's _'I don't believe this'_ look. "I've seen him talking to this guy, more than once. Derek's gone out of his way to talk to him. Dude, I've seen Derek smile around this guy."

"Alright. Who is it?" Scott was interested in knowing who this could be. Whether it was Stiles imagination or not. Anyone who could make Derek smile, Scott had to meet.

Stiles leaned in, "Isaac… Lahey."

"Isaac Lahey? The Isaac Lahey sitting over there, by the windows, working on this assignment by himself? The same Isaac Lahey, who doesn't talk to anyone? Who barely speaks when called on?"

"The same. And I have actually heard Isaac have full conversations with Derek."

"Well… How do you know Derek isn't seeing if he wants the bite?"

"Because Derek has usually asked by the fifth conversation and the person is usually a werewolf by then."

"I still don't think we should get involved in this… You know Derek! He doesn't like us messing in pack business. Do you really think he'd like us messing with his personal life?"

"Do really want a repeat of Peter!? Peter's anchor was anger. He was fine when he was a Beta, but as an Alpha, he nearly cut Beacon Hills's population in _half!_ Who knows how long Derek has before that happens to him?"

Scott looked over at Isaac. Isaac had already finished the assignment, which surprised him since he and Stiles hadn't even started, and was currently drawing something. He was always trying to make himself small, unnoticeable, and hidden. It saddened Scott that anyone could actually have no friends. Turning back to Stiles, "I guess it would help Isaac to actually have someone to call a friend."

"That works, too."

"So, what's the plan?" Scott has learned by now, that Stiles always has a plan.

"Okay, next period, History, we are being put into groups to work on research project. I already, snuck into the files and switched Isaac to our group. We invite him over to your house to study. After your mom leaves for work, we convince him to come with us to Derek's loft…"

"If he doesn't want to go?"

"I have a plan B."

"Which is…?"

"Not important right now. Now, if Derek is there when we show, we shove Isaac inside, close the door, and I trap Derek with mountain ash. Isaac won't know what's happening, if Derek hasn't explained to him the supernatural world he probably won't then, and they'll be forced to talk. If Derek's not there we wait around for him to show up and go with same plan." Stiles smiled like he was the greatest genius to ever live.

Scott wasn't so sure, but if he didn't go along with the plan, Stiles would it by himself that would not end well. Not that this plan won't end any better…


	2. Chapter 2: The Shy, Quiet, Lonely Boy

_**Chapter 2: The Shy, Quiet, Lonely Boy**_

_"There is no peace that I've found so far." - Snow Patrol, Set the Fire to the Third Bar_

The bell rang for the end of the period. Stiles and Scott dashed over to Isaac's desk before he even had a chance to stand or put his notebook away. Scott caught a glimpse at a forest scene with a full moon, before Isaac quickly closed it and shoved the book into his bag.

"So, Isaac… Looks like we're going to be working together." Stiles had this giant grin on his face that reminded Scott of the Grinch. He could only guess that it was freaking Isaac out.

Isaac nodded to Stiles as an answer but said nothing. He stood and began making his way to the door.

"Want to come over to my house later and work on it?" Scott asked quickly. For a human, Isaac sure was fast.

"Uhh… I'd have to ask my dad first…" Isaac spoke with his head bowed, like he was waiting to duck or dodge something at any given moment.

"Sure. Just meet us by Stiles's jeep and let us know." No need to give a description of the thing, even if you didn't know Stiles, you knew his jeep.

Isaac nodded. "O-Okay…" With that Isaac raced out the door.

"Well… It's a start." Scott said.

"Come on," Stiles clapped his friend on the back. "We got off to a good start. If his dad's fine with it, we are even better. Let's go celebrate with some lunch!"

Leaning against the lockers, Isaac pressed the phone to his ear. Please, don't be angry. Please, don't be angry. Please, don't be angry. Please, don't be angry. Please, don't be-

"Isaac!" His father barked. "Why are you calling me, when you should be in class?"

"It-It's my lunch period. And I wanted to ask you something before school was out." Isaac's heartbeat thudded loudly. He felt as if his father could hear every rapid beat it made. "I got assigned to a group project for History and was invited to work on the project at one of partners' house tonight. Is it alright if I go?" Isaac held his breath, waiting for his answer.

"Hmmm… You said it's for school, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to go…" Isaac felt his heart lighten, only for it to shatter a moment later when his father continued. "But that means we can't do our father/son activities tonight, so… Why don't you come home now. We'll see what we can get in."

Isaac knew the hidden meaning. He gulped, before replying, "Yes, Sir."

"Good Boy," his father hung up.


End file.
